Bad Blood
by True Disaster
Summary: Leo's and Ralph's thoughts about each other PLEASE READ AUTHOR'S NOTE AT BEGINNING OF STORY! DONT OWN THEM!


**Bad Blood**

 **Raph's POV:**

As you probably know or have heard, me and my big bro Leo butt heads A LOT. We can get into an argument faster than you can say "ninja". Of course, there is a reason though. I just simply don't agree with Ol' Fearless sometimes. I mean would you honestly stand you big bro constantly getting at ya about _everything_?

I highly doubt it.

See the thing is, Leo has always been the class pet since we were toddlers and began our training to become ninjas. He and master Splinter would always be together, discussing stuff that a leader should know. And I'll be honest with ya right now, I never understood half of the shit they talked about. But I guess that's why they never left each other's sides, because they knew they were the only ones who understood. A little weird if you ask me. Ha!

But the point I'm trying to get at is Leo always wanted to be the brick wall for me and the others when needed and always shot to be impenetrable by any force. Oh no I'm not talking about now that he is leader and all, I mean he was this way before the title of leadership was ever thought of for him. Leo would play with us and always protect us if there was danger, or possible danger. I always thought he was so wise. He _never_ used brute force on us. _Never_. But the one part of our childhood that I loved the most, was how me and Leo were never afraid of telling each other things and how we would _always_ play together. We'd played so much together, you might've thought we worked for the CIA or something! I'm serious we were that close. I guess that's also kind of why I feel the way I feel now. I mean it hurts me to see my Leo so grown up and changed to this "Lord of the Rings type person", you know? I guess I have just been longing for that little team again. Just the two of us. But I know the chances of that happening are between slim to none. I fear I lost my true Leo, the one who would always be my playmate, the one who would always be my backbone when I was the point of giving up, (which is extremely rare for me but still). I still remember my favorite memory from our childhood. It was when I made a carving into the wall of the sewers with my Sais. It read: _my brother, my protector, my Leo._

Flashback:

 _It was about 3 AM in the Hamato household. However one little turtle tot, (soon to be two), was heading up to his big brother's room. He opened up his brother's sliding Japenese doors to reveal a sleeping blue cladded turtle. Raph walked up to his brother's side and shook him gently to wake him up. Little Leo eventually woke up with a surprised expression on his face to see his brother there._

" _Raphie what are you doing up at this hour?" Little Leo asked while yawning and sitting up in his bed to fully face his brother. Raph climbed up onto his brother's bed and sat next him._

" _I want to show you a surprise I made for you. Come on." Little Raph whispered in to his brother's ear and then hopped off the bed and gestured for his brother to follow. Leo followed and then together they both headed towards the entrance of the Lair, making sure to be extra quite to not wake anybody else up. Once they got to the entrance Raph cracked the door open, peeked outside to make sure the coast was clear, and then grabbed Leo's little hand and began the walk to were the surprise was. Once they reached their destination, Raph covered his brother's eyes with his mask and faced him in front of the surprise. When Raph gave the all clear for Leo to open his eyes…he was amazed at the beauty of it. With every word he read a tears of joy began to from in Leo's eyes. Right before Leo was about to lose it, he wrapped Raph in a tight hug._

" _T-thank you….*sniffle*….so much Raph….I love it so much. Thank you!" Leo said hugging his brother tighter with every word._

" _Your welcome Leo. You deserve it. I love you so much bro." Raph said now returning the embrace and allowing some tears to escape as well._

 _Soon after the brothers collected themselves they began their little journey home._

 _End of Flashback_

I still get teary eyed to this day about that memory. It was so….so….special I guess to see how much Leo loved the gift I made him. I guess I never knew just how lucky I truly am to have a brother like Leo. Telling you this memory-believe it or not-actually helped me see that. Well I have to get back to trining now. See ya.

 **So how'd you like it? Leave a review if you did and also I hope to have Leo's point of view up by tomorrow so we'll see! Again thank you so much for reading! Have a great day ya'll!**


End file.
